The present system is directed to the field of antenna technology for wireless communication. The present system has special applicability in a wireless access point (AP) or wireless bridge (BR) of the type used with a wireless local area network (WLAN.)
The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and other regulatory agencies worldwide place a number of restrictions on intentional radiator components such as transmitting radio antennas. In one instance, the FCC requires that radio components for WLAN devices operate at a fixed maximum power level, so as to maintain compliance with an approved antenna gain. This power level is established for each WLAN device during the installation of a WLAN. In order to insure compliance with the power/gain requirements, the FCC requires that a professional, licensed installer be contracted to install these components, and that once installed the end user has no access to increase the maximum available power level set by the professional installer.
In a further effort to insure compliance, the FCC requires that intentional radiators such as WLAN devices be designed so that no antenna may be used with the device other than the one specifically provided. Most manufactures accomplish this by providing a non-standard, proprietary reverse-TNC connector, for joining the radio component to the antenna. This special connector adds expense to the AP, while providing no additional functionality or other benefit beyond compliance with regulations.